


Dance With Me

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cold Weather, Dancing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Forehead Kisses, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 5: Dancing
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 85





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> This is a super earlier update but only because I have a super busy day planned today soooooo
> 
> I hope you enjoy with one, its literally so fluffy and cute I could cry over it.

"Magnus, baby, love of my life...when I said we could do whatever you want if you went outside with me the other day, I didn't really mean dancing."

Magnus giggled, his arm hooked around Alecs elbow. After they had gone inside yesterday, Magnus decided that instead of what Alec had obviously been implying he decided that he wanted to go dancing. It had been awhile since they'd gotten the chance and Alec, despite his disagreement, had been getting better at it. Of course though, after he'd gotten Alec to agree, he showed his husband just how much he appreciated it.

"Well maybe you should have thought that through." He replied, pressing a quick kiss to Alecs cheek.

Alec only rolled his eyes playfully, smiling when Magnus leaned his head onto his shoulder.

While it had been Magnus' idea to go dancing, he'd also decided that it would be nice to walk to the place they went to. That had really surprised Alec, Magnus could laugh just thinking about his face in that moment. It looked very beautiful in Idris, covered in white fluffy snow, but it was still pretty fucking cold so Magnus had to bundle himself up again. Alec, on the other hand, was just wearing a jacket over his nice attire.

Damn Shadowhunters and their stupid nephilim blood.

Magnus pressed himself closer to his husband, attempting to get closer to his warmth.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the place Magnus liked and when they walked in Magnus had to remind himself to not seem so surprised to see so many downworlders in Idris. Things had changed a lot, but Magnus was still getting used to the fact that Idris was open to almost everyone now. 

Alicante had a beautiful dancing hall that Magnus had quickly fallen in love with. In a way, it reminded him of Pandemonium but not so much a club. It was nicer, much like everything else in Alicante, but it was where a lot of parties were held later in the day. Most mornings though it was for anyone that wanted to either learn how to dance or just spent time doing their own thing.

Magnus took off his thick jacket and gloves, hanging them on the hangers next to the door. He shoved his hat into one of his jacket pockets then spun on his heels. It wasn't too packed today, just the right amount of space available for everyone.

"C'mon Alexander," he said and grabbed Alecs hand, tugging him to one of the less crowded areas.

"So should we practice more salsa dancing or do you wanna-"

He cut himself off with a surprised squeak when Alec grabbed him by the hips and tugged him close until they were pressed against each other.

"We can salsa dance later, but for now I think I just wanna slow dance with you." When Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, Alec sighed, "I wanna hold you. Just for a little bit."

Magnus sighed because he couldn't deny Alec anything when he looked at him with so much love and passion.

"Okay," he smiled sweetly, wrapping his arm around Alecs shoulder and allowing his to tangle their hands.

Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arm around Magnus' waist.

"Thanks baby."

Magnus hummed, his stomach fluttering when Alec started to sway them to the music.

As if it were fate, or maybe the DJ had seen them come into the building, What a Wonderful World began to play through the speakers and Magnus couldn't stop his smile even if he tried. His eyes met Alecs, who was also grinning gorgeously, and his husband pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispered, like it was their little secret.

Magnus sighed happily, "I love you too, Alexander." He replied.

Then, like it was the most natural thing to do, they kissed softly. Just a soft press of their lips, basking in the memories of their wedding day and slow dancing just like they did then. When they pulled back, Alec kissed his forehead again and Magnus leaned his head against his chest.

Alec put his cheek on top of his head and Magnus was so happy in that moment that he didn't even care if it ruined his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it, I'm super soft for Malec slow dancing
> 
> Check out tomorrow's prompt at #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter. My Twitter is babyboymagnus if you just wanna tell at me lol
> 
> Have a good day yall!


End file.
